


Ego and Enmity

by sweet_disposition



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comic Book Artist! Zayn, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Kink, Personal Shopper! Louis, Pretentious Hipster! Harry, Riding, Shameless Smut, laddy bro pals, pride and prejudice au, yay!, zarry friendship - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 21:23:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1617554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_disposition/pseuds/sweet_disposition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn is a comic book God descended from Valhalla itself. Louis is a frazzled personal shopper with a vendetta against stupid hipster boys. Harry is a stupid hipster boy with a penchant for dressing like Keith Richards. Let the merriment commence. </p>
<p>In other words, a loosely based Pride and Prejudice AU with wayyyy more porn than Jane Austen would appreciate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ego and Enmity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [musiclily88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclily88/gifts).



> Just a little piece of shamelessly indulgent smut for my laddy bro pal musiclily88! xx 
> 
> Seriously, I really just wanted to write a fic with personal shopper Louis and comic book god Zayn. (Oh and also loosely based on Pride and Prejudice because...yeah.) 
> 
> TAKE ME TO CHURCH  
> amen

Pt 1-

Harry was bored, horribly, terribly bored. He was beginning to wonder why he ever thought it was good idea to go shopping with Zayn. “Come on Hazza, I just need a few outfits for the signing and Q&A at Comic Con, it’ll be fun!” he had said, and 4 hours and about ten shops later, Zayn had yet to find even a single shirt that he deemed worthy of his “first major appearance.” 

It was a bit weird to adjust to his best mates sudden fame. Harry had watched Zayn grow from the shy quiet kid that doodled in the margins of his notebooks in primary school to a confident, well respected, comic book illustrator. He was quite proud of him honestly but with the fame came a new lifestyle. Gone were the days of dive bar karaoke and thrift shopping as they were replaced with fancy gastro pubs and personal shoppers on High Street. It wasn’t necessarily all bad, it was nice to have Zayn finally pay him back for all the pints he’d bought him through out the years but he felt horribly out of place in the fancy boutiques and high end department stores. 

“Well if it isn’t the leather clad comic book god, descended from the heavens to come visit little old me, but a poor personal shopper!” A tinny voice rang out through the stark room, obviously of minimalist design, with a sterling shiny fixtures and a stiff white leather sofa that Harry and Zayn were currently occupying. 

“Come off it Louis! You know I’m just a simple illustrator with expensive taste.” Zayn replied with a small chuckle, causing Harry to roll his eyes at the entire interaction. There were moments when pre fame Zayn would have hated post fame Zayn—and this was one of them. 

“Either way you look wonderful! I’m so happy to have you back again—and I see you’ve brought a friend with you this time.” Louis perked up, eyeing up Harry in way that seemed a bit too critical for his taste. 

“Yeah, this is Harry. He’s my best mate.” Zayn explained with a small nod in his direction. 

“Okay well then Harry, let’s get started. I’m so glad you brought him to me Zayn, I’ve been dying to do a complete style makeover!” The petite brunet shopper cheered, chewing on his lip as he studied the way Harry was dressed carefully, seeming to be mentally taking measurements and notes. 

“Um, Louis I’m here for myself.” Zayn interrupted with a polite cough, giving Harry the smug look he always gave him when anyone commented on his “unique” sense of fashion. 

“I’ve got comic con coming up and I wanted some outfits for my signings.” He added, trying his best to shift Louis’ focus to him instead of Harry, who was currently squirming uncomfortably in his seat, his arms crossed over his broad chest. 

“Oh, well perhaps another time.” Louis sighed, sounding more than a little disappointed.

“Wait a minute, what’s wrong with the way I dress?” Harry chimed in with a small huff, blowing a rogue curl away from his face. 

“Well I’m not sure where to start, maybe the whole headscarf thing you’ve got on that mess of curls?” Louis started, obviously not saving Harry any judgment. “Or perhaps the gaping holes in the knees of your jeans?” He scoffed, piercing blue eyes trailing down the sizable rips at Harry’s knobby knees. “I mean I suppose if what you’re going for is a sort of Keith Richards slash heroin chic thing, you may be okay.” He eventually finished, looking quite pleased with himself for offending Harry.

“You know who Keith Richards is?” Harry replied a bit taken back. 

“Of course, I’m not a complete philistine. I know who the Rolling Stones are!” Louis retorted, flicking a bit of fringe back from his forehead in a rather flamboyant manner. 

“Oh sorry, it’s just you strike me as more of the Katy Perry and obnoxious top 40 type of guy.” Harry simply shrugged, figuring that anyone who spent the time evenly cuffing his pants in the morning had no interest in the gritty sound of classic rock. 

“Here we go,” Zayn breathed out in the background, settling in to watch an all too unfamiliar scene unfold. 

“What because I’m gay? Not every gay man is into pop princesses.” Louis snapped, peering down at Harry through his dark rimmed glasses that sat perched upon his small-sloped nose. 

“Well I know that, I mean I’m gay too.” Harry murmured softly, never really knowing when was the right place and time to “out” himself to new people. 

“Oh, well uh brilliant—“ Louis fumbled, suddenly seeming a bit less eager to bicker with Harry and taking on more of a mousy appearance. 

“Ehem, if you two are quite finished, I’d like to get on with the appointment.” Zayn interrupted, arching an eyebrow at Harry and then turning to Louis with a forced smile. 

“Oh I’m beyond finished, trust me.” Louis retorted, obviously a bit flustered and sauntered over to rack of clothes he had brought into the room for Zayn to choose from. “Hipster prick.” He muttered under his breath as he fingered the sleeve of a soft leather jacket. 

Harry shook his head at Louis’ comment but said nothing, never one to engage in anything resembling confrontation. Instead Harry settled into his spot on the sofa, figuring he was in for a long appointment, considering Zayn’s impossibly high standards and the shopper’s penchant for passing swift judgment in his direction. 

“Sorry mate.” Zayn whispered, patting Harry’s knee apologetically. Zayn knew that Harry was always much more sensitive then he let on. He had mastered the art of quiet submission, most often times taking on whatever criticisms where sent his way with a polite nod and a humble “if that’s what you think.” 

“S’okay, just try not to take too long.” Harry smiled reassuringly, rolling his eyes as Louis muttered to himself about hem lengths and accent trims. 

“I’ll try not to.” Zayn chuckled, standing up with Louis motioned for him to come forward and handed him a suit to try on for his signing. 

Harry let out a long sigh once Zayn was in the fitting room and paged through his phone, deciding to check on his instagram and see if there was anything new since he’d last checked in Zayn’s previous appointment.

“Instagram, of course.” Louis muttered as he caught a glimpse of Harry’s screen.

“Yeah, I like it. It’s got pretty pictures of places I’d like to see someday and um my mum likes to post picture updates about my cat Dusty.” He shrugged, not feeling ashamed in the slightest. If Louis was going to judge, he may as well judge him for exactly who he was. 

“Oh, I—that’s not what I expected.” Louis sputtered, a light crimson blush spreading on his cheeks as he turned back to the rack of clothing and pretended to be busy. 

“Seems you’ve got loads of assumptions about blokes like me.” Harry muttered to himself, shutting down the app and looking up at Louis with a fierce gaze. “What do I remind you of an ex or something?” he accused, rolling his eyes behind the personal shopper’s back.

“Um, yeah actually.” Louis muttered quietly before turning around to face Harry, looking a little bit apologetic. “But it’s a long story, I wouldn’t bother you with it.” He tried to brush off, jumping at the chance to wriggle out of the conversation when Zayn came out with the suit on.

“How’s it look?” Zayn asked, doing a turn for them both. 

“Fantastic! You look amazing!” Louis rushed out, sounding a bit over enthusiastic. “I mean, you always look good. You could wear a paper sack and look gorgeous!” he rambled on, picking up a pin cushion and getting to work on pinning the suit where it would need to be hemmed for Zayn. 

“Stop it, he’s already got a big enough head.” Harry laughed softly, thankful that Zayn was there to break the tension. “I suppose you do look rather dapper though.” He offered, leaning back against the sofa and watching Louis work. “I’d say the credit goes to Louis, he’s certainly got an eye for style,” he added, giggling to himself when Louis was so taken aback by the compliment that he stabbed himself with a pin.

“Fuck!” Louis cursed, bringing the finger to his lips and licking the bit of blood off of it. “You don’t need to be so sarcastic Harry. You’ve made it clear that you’re not so fond of me.” He gritted through his teeth as he got up to search for a plaster. “I swear if I bleed on the Versace my boss will have my head,” he muttered, going over to a closet and rustling through it to look for a first aid kit. 

“Here, I’ve got a spare plaster on me.” Harry jumped to offer, pulling out his wallet and retrieving the plaster from the zippered part on the back. “Uh, I keep them on me because I’m right clumsy. I’m always hurting myself,” he explained, his cheeks warm and rosy as he handed it to Louis.

“Spiderman? Really?” Louis chuckled as he opened the plaster and wrapped it around his finger.

“What? I mean, I know it’s childish but they were on sale at tesco,” Harry defended, sounding a bit wounded by Louis’ comment.

“No, I mean yes, it is childish. But Spiderman is my favorite!” Louis fumbled, admiring the picture on the plaster. “Also it’s annoyingly endearing that you keep these on your person.” He huffed, chewing on his lip for a moment before turning his attention back to Zayn. 

“So yeah, this is a good suit?” Zayn asked, giving Harry a knowing wink. 

“Yeah, looks brilliant on you!” Harry chirped, feigning a cheerful demeanor before mouthing the words ‘don’t even think about it,’ to Zayn. 

‘What?’ Zayn mouthed in reply with a mischievous raise of his eyebrows. “So Louis, how have things been for you? Still seeing that DJ? What was his name, Nick?” He said casually as Harry shot him a death glare from across the room. 

“Oh no, we broke up like a month ago. He wasn’t looking for an exclusive relationship apparently,” Louis said quietly, an edge of sadness to his voice. “S’okay though, suppose it just wasn’t meant to be.” He shrugged, standing up and admiring his work proudly. 

“Ah, yeah that’s a good way to look at it.” Zayn nodded, giving Louis a sympathetic pat on the shoulder. “No worries, I’m sure the right bloke will come your way soon enough,” he added and cast a calculated glance at Harry. 

“Stop,” Harry muttered under his breath, well acquainted with how much Zayn liked to try to play matchmaker, often times unsuccessfully. 

“What? Did you say something Harold?” Louis challenged, looking back at Harry with a less than amused expression.

“Wha—no. Just cleared my throat, a little cough that’s all.” Harry recovered as Zayn laughed at him silently. “Sorry, oh and my name is Harry not Harold,” he corrected with a smug smile. 

“My apologies Harry not Harold. I’m almost done with Zayn, then you’ll never have to see me again,” Louis retorted, patting Zayn on the back and telling him to go ahead and change back into his clothes. 

“Good.” Harry breathed out, trying to ignore the sinking feeling in his stomach that never seeing Louis again was the exact opposite of what he wanted. 

The next few minutes passed in awkward silence, Harry staring at the ceiling and willing Zayn to hurry up while Louis furiously wrote down some notes in a little brown book. 

“Right then, thanks so much Louis! You saved the day as always,” Zayn announced once he came back out of the room, handing the suit back over to Louis. “So when can I pick it up?” he asked, looking over at Harry with a bit of concern.

“Should be ready in five days or so. I’ll get to work on it right away,” Louis replied with a fake smile, handing Zayn a slip to bring with him to retrieve the suit. “See you then,” he finished, waving them both off.

Zayn slipped his leather jacket back on and gave Harry a look that seemed to say, ‘what the fuck did you do,’ before ushering him to the door. 

“Wait,” Harry whispered, stopping at the door and looking back at Louis. “I’m sorry Louis, I think you got the wrong impression of me. But uh, it was nice to meet you. Bye.” He rushed out before he had the chance to stop himself and pulled Zayn out of the store quickly.

 

Pt2

“And then he just apologized, like just stopped at the fucking door and was like ‘sorry you got the wrong impression of me, it was nice to meet you.’ Who the fuck does this guy think he is?” Louis ranted before taking a long swig of his beer.

“Sounds like you think he’s hot.” Niall laughed as he popped chip into his mouth and watched Louis squirm in amusement.

“Hot? That’s the last thing he is! He’s just another stupid fucking hipster! He had on a headscarf, Niall, a goddamn headscarf!” Louis squeaked, clutching his mug of beer tightly. “Who the fuck wears bloody headscarves anymore? I’ll tell you who, stupid pretentious twats!” he crowed, eyes already bloodshot as he was one hour and four beers into his rant.

“Well mate, you’ve been on about this ‘pretentious twat’ for an hour now,” Niall announced, waving down the waitress and ordering them another round. “If you ask me, it sounds like you kind of want to bone him,” he teased, making kissy faces at Louis.

“Shut up Niall! You couldn’t pay me enough to kiss his big cocksucking lips!” Louis huffed, obviously flustered by the thought and quite drunk.

“Ah so you thought about it, enough to imagine his lips on your cock! Aha! I knew it, you totally wanna fuck him!” Niall whooped triumphantly, almost knocking his beer over as he reached across the table to punch Louis’ shoulder.

“In my defense, it’s been a whole month since I’ve got any. I’m in a dry spell and, well, he’s gay and maybe a little pretty,” Louis muttered, dropping his head to the table and hiding his face. “Oh my god, I’m desperate. I’ve resorted to fantasizing about fucking hipster twats that come into my shop.” He groaned rather pathetically, looking up at his best mate. 

“Sorry Tommo, I’d offer myself up ta you but I’m not really into willies.” Niall chuckled, giving Louis a sympathetic look. “Look, maybe you should call this Harry bloke. I mean nothing wrong with a one-night stand eh? I mean if he’s pretty, he could be a decent fuck,” he suggested with a shrug. 

“Ugh, I can’t believe I’m saying this but—you may have a point. Maybe I can just fuck him and get it out of my system.” Louis sighed, sitting back up in the booth. “Only I didn’t like ask for his number or anything,” he finished with a defeated sigh.

“Yeah, well you’ve got Zayn’s don’t cha?” Niall said encouragingly, his face lighting up at the prospect of seeing Louis happy again. “He’s Zayn’s best mate right? So he’s gotta have his number. He’ll give it to ya, just say you wanna apologize for today,” he listed off, picking Louis’ phone off the table and sending the text for him. 

“Ni! Hey! I never confirmed if I wanted to do that!” Louis squealed, struggling to try to get his phone back just as Zayn’s reply came in.

“Well, ya don’t have to. But Zayn sent you his number so it’s up to you.” He smirked proudly, releasing his grip on the phone. 

“Fuck, I’m actually going to do this aren’t I? I’m going to text a hipster twat for a shag,” he muttered as he composed a message to Harry.

“So it would seem, mate, so it would seem.” Niall chuckled quietly as he downed the rest of his pint. 

 

Pt3

Harry had just settled into watch a film on Netflix when his phone buzzed with a message.

‘Hey, it’s Louis the stylist from the shop. Sorry I was such a wanker, wanna get drinks?’

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Harry muttered to himself, looking down at his current wardrobe of ratty sweatpants and well worn t-shirt. He debated for a moment if it was worth it and what the hell Louis could possibly want with him before sending a message to Zayn.

‘Z stop trying to play matchmaker! That Louis bloke just texted me for drinks, I know you’re behind this.’

He let out a huff of breath and pulled a blanket off the back of the sofa as he tried his best not to think about Louis’ perky round bum or his piercing blue eyes. “Fuck.” He groaned, feeling he would eventually cave and meet up with Louis, even if it wasn’t tonight. He didn’t have long to ponder that though as Zayn’s response came quickly.

‘Didn’t set it up. He asked me for your number. Maybe you should give it a go. Sorry I can’t really talk right now, going to meet Liam for our second date. Z’ 

“Sure,” Harry laughed to himself, before sending Zayn an equally as cynical reply. He then managed to make it a whole ten minutes before caving. Sure Louis was a bit short tempered and rude, but Harry had eyes, and Louis was fit. At least that’s how he justified it to himself, that he’d be stupid to pass up an offer from a fit boy.

‘Alright, I give. I’m in, but I’m sort of already in my pyjamas. Wanna come to my place? I’ve got wine and beer here.’ 

He tapped on the couch impatiently as he waited for Louis’ reply, starting to wonder if he’d made a mistake in giving in. Harry didn’t usually go for one-night stands as they made him horribly uncomfortable. He wasn’t good at not getting attached, he’d always find something endearing about each lover and end up inevitably heartbroken when they didn’t call him back or respond to his texts. He’d been trying to stay away from hook ups, aiming for a more serious relationship most of the time, but it seemed that the universe hadn’t received that message just yet. So yeah, why not give it another shot he thought, jumping as his phone buzzed on the couch next to him.

‘I’m in, send me your address and I’m there.’ 

That was it, with one short message Harry had agreed to yet another one-night stand. Once he’d sent Louis his address he made quick work of tidying up his flat, trying to make it look clean yet lived-in at the same time. He eventually gave up after arranging and rearranging the throw blanket five times, deciding that Louis probably could not care less what his flat looked like if he was just looking for a shag, which he presumably was.

Harry shot up from the couch as soon as his doorbell rang, ruffling his curls and pulling his sweatpants lower on his hips in attempt to appear as the picture of casual sexy. “Hey.” He smiled as he opened the door, well aware of the way Louis’ eyes trailed over his body.

“Hi, uh so this is weird I know,” Louis admitted, pulling at the hem of his t-shirt nervously. “And I know you won’t believe it when I say I don’t normally do this. But I really don’t normally do this.” He blushed, waiting for Harry to invite him in.

“I don’t either, trust me. So yeah, come in.” Harry laughed softly, ushering Louis into his flat and closing the door behind him. “Please, have a seat. Can I get you something to drink, beer? Or maybe wine?” he offered politely, chewing on his lip as he watched Louis take his shoes off. 

“Beer would be great.” Louis grinned, walking past Harry and sitting down on his couch. 

“Right, okay. Be right back.” He nodded, rushing into the kitchen and trying to keep himself from squealing with excitement as he pulled two beers out of the fridge. “Keep it together Styles, you’ve got this,” he mumbled to himself, opening the bottles and carrying them back to the living room.

“Thanks,” Louis said shyly as he took the beer from Harry and patted the spot next to him on the couch. 

“So, I’m sorry about earlier,” both started to say at once, eyes growing wide as they realized they were both saying the same thing.

“Uh yeah, about that. I didn’t mean to be so rude.” Louis chuckled, setting his beer down on the table so he could focus his attention on Harry. “I just, I broke up with my boyfriend a month ago and you sort of reminded me of him,” he said honestly, shaking his head at how stupid it sounded.

“Oh, wow. I’m sorry about your boyfriend. Uh. It’s his loss though. You’re lovely, even if you do come across as a bit rude to strangers. You’re easy on the eyes and you’ve got a really nice body,” Harry replied rather boldly, thinking it was best not to skirt around the issue at hand.

“Do I now?” Louis smirked, leaning in closer to Harry so their faces were nearly touching. “You’re not so bad yourself you know. It’s those fucking dimples, and those gorgeous long legs, and maybe that cute little bum,” he mumbled, licking his lips as he glanced down at Harry’s.

Harry blushed furiously at Louis’ compliments, unsure of what to say in return and instead settling for just kissing him. He leaned in, tentative at first, nervously testing the waters to see if Louis would respond favorably.

“Gonna kiss me or what?” Louis teased, wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck and playing with the curls at the base.

“Yeah,” Harry giggled, feeling a bit ridiculous for blushing like a schoolboy. He started the kiss slowly, pressing his lips to Louis’ and closing eyes. He was surprised to find how their lips seemed to slot together naturally, not at all awkward like he anticipated. Once he got a bit more comfortable he parted his lips in an invitation for Louis to deepen the kiss if he wanted.

Louis was quick to respond, sliding his tongue in Harry’s mouth with a content squeak. His movements were slow and practiced and obviously with the intent to make Harry fall apart.

Harry moaned softly as their tongues tangled together, his hand slipping under Louis’ shirt seemingly of its own accord. He lay back on the couch carefully and pulled Louis along with him, continuing to snog him lazily. 

After a few minutes had passed, Louis seemed to decide that kissing wasn’t enough and moved on to straddling Harry’s hips. He rutted down against his hips in a smooth motion, his erection obvious in his loose joggers. “H-Harry?” he panted, pulling away from his lips long enough to speak.

“Yeah?” Harry replied, his lips swollen and cherry red from the intensity of their kisses. 

“You wanna take this to your room? Might be more comfortable.” Louis suggested, running his hands up and down Harry’s torso.

“Sure, yeah, I’ve got lube and everything in there. Well I mean if—if that’s where this is going,” Harry blurted out, his cheeks flushing a lovely shade of scarlet, providing a stark contrast to his otherwise milky skin.

“Is that where you want this to go?” Louis challenged with a wolfish grin, grinding his hips down against Harry teasingly.

“Fuck, yes, please,” Harry muttered with a long sigh, through with trying to even pretend that this was anything else but a hook up.

“Okay then,” Louis started getting off of Harry so he could stand up. “Lead the way then.” He chuckled, stretching his arms above his head so that a small sliver of his soft tan stomach was visible.

“Jesus, stop.” Harry groaned, his eyes zeroing in on Louis’ bare skin instantly as he got up from the couch.

“Flattered as I am babe, my name is Louis,” Louis teased, cocking his hip to the side and giving Harry a look that he could only classify as smouldering.

“You’re going to kill me.” Harry breathed out, giving Louis’ bum a firm smack as he walked past him. “Come on then, take me to church, or something like that.” He called back, wiggling his bum in Louis’ direction.

“You keep wiggling your bum like that, I might have to spank you,” Louis scoffed, leaning against the doorframe and watching Harry quickly tidy his room.

“Shit, you can’t just say things like that!” Harry squeaked, tossing a pair of dirty pants into his laundry basket. “Not unless you’re going to follow through with it,” he added, grabbing Louis by the front of his shirt and leading him to bed.

“Who said I wasn’t going to?” Louis snorted, wiggling his eyebrows at Harry. He gave him a gentle shove as the approached the bed, laughing as Harry flopped over onto the mattress clumsily. “You’re a total sub, aren’t you?” he asked as he pulled Harry’s shirt off.

“Sub? Like submissive?” Harry said curiously, blinking up at Louis with his wide green eyes.

“No, like the sandwich. Of course I meant submissive, honestly, darling.” Louis huffed, running his hands up and down Harry’s perfectly sculpted torso. 

“Well I dunno if I am, I mean I was always, um, on the bottom with my last boyfriend,” Harry offered, chewing on his lip shyly as he gazed up at Louis. “And I—um I do like being spanked, tied up, that sort of thing. Only my last boyfriend wasn’t into it.” He blushed, shivering as Louis’ lips found his collarbones. 

“Well lucky for you, I am definitely into it.” Louis smirked, biting down on Harry’s pale skin and sucking a pretty half moon shaped lovebite into hollow of his collarbone. “I’ve got an idea.” He purred, climbing on top of Harry and straddling his hips. “Let’s put this silly headscarf to good use.” He chuckled, wolfish grin on his face as he worked at undoing the knot.

“What?” Harry murmured, both confused and breathless as he braced his hands on Louis’ hips. “I don’t follow, sorry love,” he apologized, feeling as if he must have missed something while he was busy staring at the jut of Louis’ jaw. 

“You’ll see,” Louis shrugged, pulling the scarf free of Harry’s curls and examining it closely. “Nice pattern, florals suit you,” he complimented, eyes growing wide as he spotted a familiar monogram on the tag. “Holy shit! This is vintage YSL!” he gasped, running his fingers over the silky material as if it was the most precious thing he’d ever held.

“YSL, does that mean something? It was just a birthday gift from Zayn. He bought it off some girl he was shagging that worked at some strange boho vintage market,” Harry said cluelessly, laughing as he watched Louis admire the scarf.

“What is YSL? Oh Christ, it’d never work between us love,” Louis scoffed, shaking his head at Harry. “Babe, this scarf is worth more than I make in a month. It’s designer, Yves Saint Laurent to be exact. And if my eye for pattern serves me right, which it does because I’m a total slave to fashion, this is from the spring ’65 collection,” he crowed smugly, rubbing the soft fabric against his cheek. “And you know what? I’m going to tie you to the bed with it,” he finished, raising an eyebrow at Harry. 

“Oh—“ Harry nodded eagerly, lifting his hands for Louis automatically. “Yes please, I’d like that very much,” he babbled mindlessly.

“You’re annoyingly polite,” Louis huffed, taking Harry’s hands and crossing his wrists over his head. “You’re such a pretentious yet adorable, hipster bastard, and I’m totally going to tie you to the bed with your vintage YSL scarf. Then I’m going to ride you until you scream,” he muttered, wrapping the silky fabric around Harry’s wrist and the bedpost with practiced diligence. 

“Shit, you get right to the point don’t you?” Harry fish-mouthed, squirming around on the bed as he became increasingly turned on, his body feeling hot all over. 

“Did I ask you to comment?” Louis challenged, grabbing Harry’s square jaw in his hand and rocking his hips down against his body. “And stop wiggling or I’ll draw this out for hours,” he threatened, ducking down to kiss Harry fiercely.

They kissed like that for some time and only stopped when Louis had to breathe and pulled away, leaving Harry with swollen lips and glassy eyes. “You’re a really good kisser,” he complimented, sounding as if he were lost in a daze. “Best I’ve had,” he added without thinking. 

“Now come on Harry, don’t get all soppy on me. Let’s not make this something it’s not, love. I’d hate to be disappointed when you don’t call me back a week from now,” Louis scolded gently, scooting down and beginning a trail of wet kisses down Harry’s chest. 

“Fine,” Harry huffed, arching his back and whimpering as Louis’ lips brushed over his perky pink nipples. “I would call you though, I’d like to see you again,” he added earnestly, blushing a bit as he realized maybe Louis didn’t want more than a good fuck. 

“Of course you would. Fuck, I swear you were sent to destroy me. Now hush, could you please, just lie back and enjoy this.” Louis grumbled, sucking on one of his nipples harshly.

“Yeah—oh fuck, yeah, I can,” Harry moaned, closing his eyes as he felt all of the blood in his body rush straight to his cock.

“There’s a good boy, I may even suck you off a little for that,” Louis teased, snapping the waistband of Harry’s trousers while he pressed light kisses to his stomach. “So pretty, good lad, nice little body.” He smiled, fluttering his long lashes up at Harry just as he opened his eyes. 

“T-thanks,” Harry mumbled, his legs shaking as Louis’ kisses reached the top of his trousers. “M’ sorry I’m bad at this whole one night stand thing.” He started to apologize but was cut off by the quick removal of his trousers and the pleasant heat of Louis’ mouth around his cock. “Louis!” he squeaked, biting down on his lip hard, almost drawing blood, when Louis began to bob his head up and down. 

Louis would have smirked if his mouth wasn’t full, quite proud of his work. He bobbed his head a few more times until he could feel Harry had reached his full hardness. With that he pulled off slowly, leaving little kitten licks to his head and blowing on it teasingly. “Lovely cock you’ve got there.” He chuckled, scooting back up to kiss Harry’s lips. 

“Lube’s in the drawer of my bedside table,” Harry mumbled against Louis’ lips, keening softly as he could taste the traces of himself on Louis’ tongue. 

“Okay, uh thanks.” Louis nodded, crawling off of Harry and reaching over to retrieve the lube, giving Harry the perfect view of his arse. 

“That’s not fair, sticking that in my face when I can’t touch it,” Harry whined, tugging at the scarf around his wrist. 

“Sort of the point,” Louis said coolly, taking the lube and drizzling some on his fingers once he’d removed his clothes. “I could give you a show though, I suppose. Be the decent thing to do.” He huffed, straddling Harry again, this time with his bum toward Harry’s face. 

“Oh Jesus!” Harry exclaimed, enjoying the view as his fingers itched to dig into Louis’ perfectly round arse cheeks.

“Harold, do not take the lord’s name in vain, it’s sinful,” Louis scoffed, positioning himself so he was kneeling slightly and reaching back to tease at his entrance with a fingertip. “Mmm, bet you wish this was your finger,” he taunted, slipping his index finger in with a soft yelp.

“I do, fuck, I do!” Harry panted, wanting to cry because Louis looked so delicious spread out for him.

“Too bad.” Louis chuckled breathily, thrusting his finger in and out with a practised precision before adding a second. “Oh, yeah this feels so good. I bet you wanna make me feel this good.” He gasped, pushing back on his own fingers and curling them deep inside him. “Shit, bet your fingers are amazing. So big, they’d fill me up nicely,” he muttered, fucking himself down onto his fingers. 

“Yeah, I’d do it nice and slow. Get you close to coming and then fuck you hard,” Harry blurted out mindlessly, surprised at how easy it coming to him. 

“Yeah, I bet you’d like that.” Louis panted, head dropping back as he added a third finger. “Harry!” he nearly shouted as he hit his prostate. “Almost ready.” He grunted, fucking himself messily for a few more moments. 

“Please, I want you, please ride me, Louis,” Harry pleaded, his voice scratchy and bordering on desperate as his cock ached with need.

“Shh, I’ll take care of you babe. Just lie still,” Louis whispered, turning around so he was facing him again. “So needy.” He chuckled, running his hands all over Harry’s chest and stomach. “Gonna make you feel so good,” he promised, lowering his hips a bit so just Harry’s tip brushed his rim.

“Yeah, please.” Harry nodded, hands straining to touch Louis before he remembered he was tied up.  
“Next time, I don’t do sappy sex on the first date,” Louis announced before lowering himself onto Harry’s cock slowly, whimpering as he filled him up. “Holy shit, you’re huge,” he muttered as he bottomed out, taking a moment to adjust to the generous stretch. 

“Louis!” Harry cried out, his whole body tingling with pleasure he’d never experienced before. “Never had my cock inside someone before,” he shared, breath coming out in little huffs. 

“Well you seem to be adjusting fine.” Louis grunted, lifting himself up and slamming back down on Harry’s length with a loud moan. “Oh babe, shit that feels so good,” he praised before going silent and setting a steady pace. He braced himself by holding tight to Harry’s biceps and pressing hard with the intent to leave finger-shaped bruises on his skin.

“Kiss me,” Harry demanded, breaking the previous silence, the only sound being their skin slapping together and an occasional moan. “Please, kiss me,” he begged, feeling a sudden need for some sort of intimacy.

“I don’t know Harry, I don’t—“ Louis started, closing his eyes as he bounced up and down on his cock and shook his head. “I don’t normally kiss hook ups.” He groaned, feeling an unfamiliar twinge in his chest when he saw the disappointment on Harry’s face. 

“Sorry.” Harry breathed out shakily, going quiet again and focusing on the pleasure Louis’ body was providing. 

“Fuck, don’t do that. Shit,” Louis muttered before ducking down and kissing Harry intensely, despite his better judgment. The kiss grew intimate quite quickly, Louis finding that he liked it way more than he should. “You’re an exception,” he muttered between kisses, his hands sliding down Harry’s chest much more tenderly than he usually did. 

“Lou, I’m gonna come. Fuck I’m so close,” Harry interrupted, causing Louis to snap from his momentary lapse in judgment and pull away. With that he picked up his pace, bouncing up and down on his dick until his thighs were burning and about to give out beneath him. “Fuck!” Harry finally yelped, coming hot and fast inside Louis.

“Your turn. Come on beautiful,” Harry drawled out blissfully, his eyes bleary and his body turned to jelly as he rode out his orgasm and hoped to get Louis off. 

“Yeah, yeah, Harry, oh Harry!” Louis cried out, tipping his head back and practically screaming as he came, leaving white puddles all over Harry’s stomach. “Oh god, oh fucking hell.” He panted, pulling off of Harry quickly before he became too sensitive and collapsed on the bed next to him.

“Well fuck, that was, that was fucking fantastic.” Harry yawned, staring up at his ceiling in disbelief.

“Yeah, I sort of hate you way less now. Being a decent fuck helps your case,” Louis joked, glancing over at Harry and admiring the way his damp curls stuck to his forehead. “Ah now I understand the scarf.” He laughed, rolling onto his side and pushing his curls back for Harry. “Shit the scarf!” He gasped slightly mortified that he’d almost forgot and untied Harry quickly.

“Thanks.” Harry smiled, rotating his wrist and wiggling his fingers to get the feeling back in them. “I really liked that, being tied up,” he admitted, scooting over and cuddling up to Louis without thinking. “Shit, uh you don’t mind if I cuddle you? That’s not like breaking a hook up rule, is it?” he asked shyly.

“Babe, I think I’ve thrown just about every rule out the window tonight. So no,” Louis confirmed, opening his arms to Harry and holding him close. “Mind if I sleep here? I wouldn’t normally, but I’m just way too fucked out,” he stated, nonchalant and trying his best to brush it off when he really did want to stay with Harry.

“Of course! I’d be a terrible fuck buddy if I kicked you out.” Harry giggled, closing his eyes and nuzzling into to Louis’ warm neck. “Stay as long as you want,” he mumbled, breath hot against Louis’ skin.

“Thanks, pal, appreciate it. I’ll likely be gone by morning though,” Louis warned, closing his eyes and pulling the covers around them.

“Oh.” Harry frowned, glad it was dark so Louis couldn’t read his face. “Good night.” He sighed, drifting off to sleep.

“Night.” Louis yawned, smacking his lips tiredly and letting sleep take over.

 

Pt 4

Harry woke up suddenly the next morning, the sun bright in his eyes, and an unfamiliar weight wrapped around his body. “Louis,” he thought aloud, pleasantly surprised to see that he was still there. He pried himself from Louis’ grasp carefully and snuck out of bed, pausing for a moment in the doorway to admire his sleeping form. And yeah, maybe he could get used to seeing that.

He made his way downstairs and cooked up a light breakfast, deciding a fry up was too much for a supposed hook up and just an oatmeal was poor hosting. He was in the midst of plating the waffles, painstakingly arranging strawberries on top when he heard a soft cough.

“Hi.” He blushed as he turned to find Louis, clad in a pair of _his_ boxers, watching him curiously. 

“Waffles? Really? You didn’t have to.” Louis smiled, padding his way into the kitchen in his bare feet.

“Yes I did, a good host always provides some semblance of breakfast. Sorry I didn’t make more, just I didn’t expect you to still be here,” Harry rambled on nervously, unsure of what this all meant.

“Well that makes two of us. Guess I just got really comfortable in your bed and, um, I slept in. I’ll be gone after breakfast. Promise,” Louis rushed out, hopping up on the kitchen counter across from Harry. 

“No, don’t,” Harry replied involuntarily. “Um I mean, this doesn’t have to be a one time thing. I uh, I’m so sorry I suck at one night stands. Honestly, I’m a relationship guy. I collect boyfriends not phone numbers,” he admitted, deciding it was best to be upfront.

“Harry,” Louis started, grabbing his hand and pulling him between his legs. “I think, uh, I think I’d like that too. Like the boyfriend thing, see the thing is, I like you way more than I should and, and, um, after kissing you last night. I wanna kiss you more, if I’m being honest,” he faltered, lump rising in his throat.

“Me too,” Harry replied simply, moving in closer and pressing a chaste kiss to Louis’ lips. “So um, would my boyfriend like some breakfast then?” he asked with a cheeky grin.

“Yes, yes he would, you curly haired menace!” Louis growled playfully, tugging him in by the curls for a proper snog, and if the waffles went cold long before they ate them, sidetracked by lazy morning sex, then so be it.


End file.
